The Yellow Crop Top
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross' body awakes with need when he sees her that night. With her nearly golden hair, plump lips, innocent brown eyes, that yellow top and that pleated green skirt...he's pretty sure he won't make it the rest of the night without at least saying hello, for old times sake of course. /TCAS One Shot. Smut. /Established Raura.


**Summary: Ross' body awakes with need when he sees her that night. With her nearly golden hair, plump lips, innocent brown eyes, that yellow top and that pleated green skirt-he's pretty sure he won't make it the rest of the night without at least saying hello, for old times sake of course. Smut. /Established Raura.**

** A/N: This is just a little fun tca one shot. I was angry last night and when I get mad, I start to write lots of smut. So there's that. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem?" She hisses at him.

"You know exactly what my problem is, Laura. Don't play innocent." He admonishes Laura, glaring at her.

Laura crosses her arms, snorting. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me," She tries to walk pass him but he blocks her with his right arm.

She scowls at him, backing away. "What do you want, Ross? Last time I checked you agreed to give me space."

Ross rolls his eyes. "You can't seriously still be mad at me."

She gapes at his comment, momentarily. "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot be!"

Ross tries to withhold his anger, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's been four fucking months, Laura. You have to talk to me again sometime."

"I'm talking to you now." She says petulantly. "And now I'm leaving."

She moves to her left but he follows, again blocking her from straying from him.

"I let you leave once and I'm not letting you do it again. Not when there's so much we need to talk about."

"We broke up Ross, there's nothing to talk about." She whispers. "It's done. I thought you respected that."

"I do...I did.." Ross murmurs, a little overwhelmed. "Then I saw you and everything got so confusing for a second. You always mess everything up. Why are you here?"

Her eyes widen. "How is this my fault? I'm not the one who fucked up. Anything for that matter." Laura snaps.

"I apologized so many times." He says in a deathly voice. "How many more times do I have to say it?"

"You can say it how many times you want. It won't change the fact that you did what you did!" She says rather loudly and she realizes that she's yelling but she just doesn't care.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He murmurs, his eyes softening. "I really am."

"No you're not, Ross." Laura shakes her head.

"Cause if you were you would've kept respecting my choice and stayed away. I want nothing to do with you. You are nothing to me." She says icily, surprising herself even but she stands her ground.

Ross frowns at her, suddenly feeling hurt by what she's just said and he flushes red from anger. He opens his mouth but stops, not able to bring himself to say anything.

"That's what I thought." Laura murmurs and she moves around him, purposely bumping his shoulder.

Ross stands there quietly, for a few minutes to calm himself down before he walks out back towards the carpet.

Although he's suddenly not feeling it, he stops for a few editorial pictures with his friends and others with fans before his brother, Rocky, comes up to him.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you. C'mon, we have interviews to do." His brother says and then he's being dragged off.

It's about their third interview when he finally spots her. Her ombré hair straight and down to her shoulders, her eyes wide with that loose but snug in all the right places crop top and her tight green skater skirt.

Ross can't help it when his eyes travel down her body, discreetly checking her out. Her long smooth legs causing his dick to twitch in utter approval, want and excitement.

Fuck. He turns his head quickly, trying to rid himself of the ungodly thoughts of what he'd like to do to her again. Over and over.

So when he finds himself looking back over at her, it's out of his control. It's like she senses him this time because she turns her head and their gazes meet.

Laura's eyes are heated. In what? Anger? Her light pink lips are pursued and she's the first to break eye contact.

She knows exactly how to get him riled up.

Her next actions catch him by surprise as she gently touches the interviewer's arms in a gentle caress.

Laura giggles a little, sliding her hand down the guy's arm and then she lets go. She glances back over to Ross and his lips are pressed into a hard line.

Ross then takes the time to notice the guy. It's Hunter. The same guy Laura unknowingly flirted with in an interview he remembers watching.

He turns puce.

Her mouth tilts up in a smile when she realizes she may be getting to him and then she turns back to her interview with her older sister, Vanessa.

Because she's only just getting started.

Ross grunts and falls back into his own interview. Obviously not amused by her little game.

Then suddenly he hears a familiar yet distinct voice call his name and he turns. His anger subsiding a little as he notices his friend, Brad, who he gladly pulls in for a hug.

"How are you guys?!" He greets them all in hugs just as they end their interview. Brad nudges Ross in the shoulder.

"We're good." Ross chuckles as he nudges him back. "Where are the rest of the guys?" He asks but Brad doesn't even have to answer as Tristan, James and Connor walk up.

They all exchange hugs and get lost in conversation, catching up. They talk about meeting up in LA once they're all back from tour.

Ross and James are discussing the topic of guitars when a pair of familiar looking legs appear and capture Brad's attention.

Ross abruptly stops in the middle of his words when he sees her, his face impassive. James arches his eyebrows and turns, noticing Laura.

He smiles and walks over to her just as Brad captures her into his arms, swinging her around.

Her hands squeeze Brad's arms suggestively and Ross frowns in disapproval as he remembers that she was the lead in their music video.

Seeing that wasn't exactly his finest hour.

Laura pulls away from Brad first and he keeps his arm around her waist as she hugs the other boys.

He knows she knows he's there by the way she moves, wanting him to feel what he's feeling. Wanting him to suffer in some kind of way.

And she's succeeding in her plan. He's angry. Very angry.

* * *

"You're on in 20!" One of the techs tell her and she nods.

"I'm going to go do a touch up, I'll be out just in time." Laura smiles a friendly smile before twisting the knob on her dressing room and entering.

She stops short when she sees Ross. Her breath hitching in her throat.

"Hi," He murmurs out quietly as she closes the door.

"Hi?" Laura replies, it coming out more like a question.

"I need to talk to you." He says. "Really badly."

"Yeah?" Laura says dryly. "Well I don't need to talk to you nor do I wanna hear what you have to say, so just go."

"I'm not going anywhere. I know what the fuck you were trying to do, Laura." He hisses, walking closer. She takes a tentative step back.

"Get out," She whispers. "I don't wanna see you. I told you this. I can't associate with people that get drunk and inconvenience others."

"I said I was sorry a million damn times! What more could you want?" He scowls.

"Nothing! I want absolutely nothing from you, Ross. You made your bed and now you get to lay in it. By yourself."

"You were trying to make me jealous, I'm not an idiot." Ross rolls his eyes. "And lucky you, you succeeded."

Laura glares at him. "Get out. Now."

But he doesn't listen, he just takes a step closer and another till she's backed up against the wall and he's in her breathing space.

He runs his nose down her cheek and her breathing halts.

"Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone?" She says coolly.

"Because I fucking love you and you can't seem to get that through your head!" Ross screams. "God isn't it fucking obvious?! I was doing fine until I saw you again."

"It's not my fault." She murmurs, angrily.

"I never said it was."

"You implied it!" She grumbles, crossing her arms in a petulant manner.

"I fucked up, I know. You don't need to remind me every second of the day." He sighs, running his hand through his hair. He's still angry and it's evident.

And before she or him can even say another word, he plants his lips on hers.

* * *

Ross' lips curve up on one side. That cocky smirk driving Laura fucking insane and all she wants is nothing more than to jump his bones.

She hops up on his hips and wraps her legs around his waist. Ross rushes in with a kiss, wild and feverish—an entire wash of emotions releasing into her mouth. His bare skin against her own suddenly feeling like the most erotic thing in the world—hard and hot, chiseled in all the right places.

"God, just fuck me," She pants into his ear, not asking but commanding.

"You are mine," He growls it serious right into her ear, and she has to suck in a breath with the erotic rush it gives her. Laura soaks the words in—drinking them down right through to her porous bones.

Because she's always been his. No one else's.

"Yes," Laura breathes out, her body convulsing in pleasure from his kisses.

"Say it," Ross groans, melting kisses down her neck and down her chest.

Biting and sucking with a purpose. As if he's staking his rightful claim.

"I'm yours," She chokes out. "I never stopped being yours."

"Mine," He whispers in a hushed voice, tugging at her panties roughly, shredding them and throwing them to the floor. His eyes never leave hers. The animalistic glint in them evoking her libido even more.

He pulls back, lifting the very tip of her pleated green skirt and dropping to his knees. Holding her in place, his mouth lands hot over her belly button and dips in and out as she gives a shudder.

Her palm flattens against the hard wall.

Laura's breathing grows erratically as Ross dips lower, tugging her skirt higher until his searing mouth finds a home over the most tender part of her. He pushes her thighs apart with his strong, thick fingers as Laura's hands quickly dig into his hair.

His tongue rides over her at first slowly then at a quickened pace. The universe seems to expand and retract around her. Every bone in her body stands at attention as Ross' tongue plunges into her over and over with a fit of passion. He shows no mercy.

He grips her hips, still holding her in place. She moans incoherently when his nails dig into her hips. Almost painfully but it's pleasurable and he groans in approval, speeding up his antics.

"Oh my fucking god," She says through gritted teeth. Her vision going white. She had forgotten how good this felt.

The room starts to quake and her eyes fall to the back of her head. Her body seizing and writhing while pressure builds thick and urgent and the essence of who she is begs to rip from her skin. He goes until she can't remember where she's at or what her name is.

His tongue runs wild over her and the pace of the world seems to pick up. Pulses of electricity zipping along her nerves and setting her on fire.

A strangled cry rips from her lungs as her body erupts in a wave of convulsive shivers and she finds her release.

"So good," He growls in a raspy voice, planting a rough kiss over her lips before pulling away. "So fucking good. Just like I remember." He whispers.

She bites down on her lower lip, her eyes blazing with want. "Shut up and fuck me." And then Laura jumps up on his hips, again.

Crashing her lips to his, and Ross stumbles back into a table sending everything atop it to the floor in a clatter.

And tonight he's all about the orders.

His dick throbs when she turns up the heat on her wild kisses. He holds her up by the thighs and leans her against a nearby couch.

Bearing his mouth down on hers until their kisses feel like a punishment. Anger. Desire. Every possible emotion he can pour into it.

He glides his fingers up her pale skin and unhooks her bra—reaching around and landing his hands over her breasts and groaning.

"Shit." He hisses. They even feel the same. His stomach wrenches and he's about ready to lose it. He could just fuck her mercilessly like this.

"Ross," She whimpers out. "Just fuck me like this or any way. I don't care." It streams from her mouth with an angry edge and he smirks.

"Yes ma'am," His eyes travel up and down her body as she stands in front of him in nothing but her green skirt and her high heels and the sardonic smile he's been fighting breaks through.

"You want me to fuck you? Then I'll fuck you." He says, hitching his thumbs in her skirt and dragging her closer to him. "Right here. Right now." He meets her gaze, and her eyes are begging for him to proceed.

Ross picks Laura right back up and positions her against the edge of the sofa, working fast and furious to pluck the condom that conveniently happens to be in his wallet out and rolls it on without their lips ever leaving each other's.

Laura's kisses increase with more fury, pouring all her pent up rage into him as she tugs at his hair and rakes her nails over his back.

His hand rides up from her thigh, and his fingers touch down in her heated slick. A groan gets buried in her throat as she grinds her hips into his chest begging for more.

His dick thirsting for attention, rock hard and ticked. He quickly grabs her and turns her around. Pushing her body down into the leg of the couch to where her butt sticks into the air.

He grabs her wrists and places them above her head then behind her back, his hold tight. Extremely tight.

Then he pushes in harshly and watches Laura's head arch backwards and her eyes roll into her skull as she lets out a cry.

Ross pulls her in further by gripping her hair off the neck. Leaning forward, he covers her mouth with his. Laura grinds over his dick with her body, her fingers digging into the couch cushion.

He takes her like that, pressing in deep until it feels as if he's about to burst with just one thrust. Her mouth eager over his as he jolts her into the couch over and over. Laura pants as he squeeze his hands into her hips and bangs into her with a burst of energy that's just this side of barbaric.

Everything in the room seems to rattle in tune with his thrusts but they don't stop, the room sounding as if it's about to collapse with its deafening clap.

Laura's eyes slit open, and she falls forward as Ross thrusts his head back, his lids shut tight, his brows narrowed. He's pumping his body into hers, harder and faster, digging his fingers into her hips, squeezing.

He's so fucking lost in his delirium.

Ross bucks forward burying his lips in her neck and jolts. "Ah fuck, fuck," he hisses as he trembles over her with his release.

She follows, chanting his name.

Five minutes pass and he still lays on her back over the couch. Their breathing has eased.

"Wow," Laura says breathily. Her chest still pumping slightly. "That was.."

"Good? Amazing? So fucking amazing." He says into her ear.

"All of those things and more." She giggles, a little exasperated.

He laughs along. "Am I forgiven now?" He bites her ear lobe.

"Very much forgiven." She looks back and he pulls himself out of her.

Standing he removes the condom and discards of it in the trash.

"Up," He orders, holding out his hand. "You have to go present. I believe we both do."

"Shit!" She says, hopping up and taking his hand.

Ross' lips twitch up at her as she struggles to put on her clothes. He buttons his button down up and grabs his blazer.

"You fucking asshole! You ripped my underwear!" Laura yells after seeing her torn panties, lifeless (not that they were alive to begin with) on the floor.

Ross suppresses his grin with his index finger. "You can't really be mad at me."

"Shutup," She glowers at him for a few moments before she becomes amused. A smile playing on her lips.

He smirks. "And hey, I can keep these as a souvenir." He picks up the underwear and stuffs them in his pants pocket.

"You are very weird." She raises an eyebrow.

"I know," His eyes glimmer with happiness as he takes her hand and they're out the door.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews are really cool...and amazing...really nice. Favorite as well.**


End file.
